


Potter and the Porcelain Tub

by i_amtheoutlaw



Series: Draco [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Voyeurism, mentions of bdsm play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's plan ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potter and the Porcelain Tub

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I planned for Draco and Harry's sexual relationship to be more drawn out. However my first draft of this was deleted and so here is my new version. Enjoy!

Malfoy lounged in the tub. He liked to fit in a midday soak to relieve tension, Harry had learned. Having already washed his hair that morning, Malfoy’s head hung off the rounded edge. Harry couldn’t see from his angle, but he imagined the softly hanging blond strands were the slightest bit sweaty.

Ron’s plan seemed more like an attempt to murder Malfoy, but Harry had no better ideas, and he planned to blame the whole ordeal on Ron if things went south. It was like seeing Malfoy nude had caused every ounce of courage to drain from Harry’s body. It seemed like war time all over again, and Harry wasn’t sure if he could win this time round. 

He’d been ‘stalking’ Malfoy for several days now. Ron had said that Malfoy was clearly into it, and Harry had never felt his cheeks grow as warm as then. Yet, there Harry was under his invisibility cloak, watching Malfoy bathe through the vain git’s open window (no matter if there were only supposed to be trees around to see, Malfoy clearly ate up even nature’s attention). Ron had told Harry to make his move days ago, but Harry felt he’d needed to gather more information. Today however, Ron was at Luna’s place next door, talking to Harry through an extendable ear 2.0; one of George’s new inventions based off muggle walkie-talkies. 

Harry walked to the back door, and muttered the countercharm to Malfoy’s cursed lock. A spell that had been easy enough to find after hearing Malfoy utter it a few times. He strolled straight toward the bathroom only pausing to throw his cloak across the back of Malfoy’s couch. 

“Ah!” shouted Malfoy as Harry burst in the steamy room. “Potter!” Malfoy snapped, but quickly flowed out of his instinctive defense stance and began to tease his own hard cock again, drawling, “I mean, _Potter_ . . . just the man I was thinking about.” 

“Shut up, Malfoy,” Harry hissed, just as Ron whispered _No, Harry!_ in his ear. _Tell him he looks beautiful and ask for a kiss._

Harry groaned and ripped the piece from his ear. “Oh yeah, because that’s how you woo Hermione, is it?” hissed Harry, before quickly tossing it into the toilet and flushing (he knew Ron wasn’t entirely to blame for this mess, but he was the reason Harry found himself bold enough to be where he was). Harry turned back to find Malfoy blankly watching him, one pale eyebrow arched high. “Don’t give me that look, Malfoy. Just keep going.”

“Why should I?” Malfoy didn’t smile, but Harry could see the amusement dripping off of him like slime. Harry’s jaw clenched, his fist curling as he forgot about Malfoy’s face and eyed the flushed swell twitch, half-submerged and wrapped as it was in the light grip of Malfoy’s slender fingers. 

“You want to,” Harry replied shortly.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Potter,” Malfoy drawled. “Who said I wanted you to loom over me like some crazed Hippogriff, watching as I toss off? Besides the fact that I haven’t ended things with Blaise what-so-ever, standing there like so you have literally nothing to offer me.”

“Malfoy,” Harry growled. “If you don’t stop teasing me—“

“Teasing you?” Malfoy laughed. “See, Potter, this is why relationships such as these are based off contracts and rules—“

This time it was Harry who barked out, “rules, Malfoy?” Harry paused to calm himself and used some of his radiating energy to conjure a chair which he pulled to the tub side and sat in, leaning over Malfoy as far as he could. “This isn’t about those things you like. I’m not touching you. I won’t. This is just about something you and I want. Something we both want to do. Now . . .” Harry flicked his wand and the water in Malfoy’s tub disappeared. “Do it.”

Malfoy scrutinized Harry for much too long, his grey eyes narrowed into beads. Just as Harry began to sweat, Malfoy declared, “as you wish, my lord.”

With flourish, Malfoy tossed his head back and began to stroke. Harry didn’t know where to settle his eyes, not wanting to miss any part of Malfoy’s lean body as it began to writhe against the smooth porcelain. After he memorized every plane, Harry grew impatient to see more and said, “how you normally do it.”

Like a hawk, Malfoy’s eyes were back on Harry, but he obeyed. Harry watched eagerly as Malfoy bent both legs up and reached down with his free hand to tease between his cheeks. “The waters all gone,” Malfoy panted. “I’ll need something . . .”

“Where?”

Malfoy paused, seemed to contemplate, then all at once began to move. Harry took in the compromising position with escalating shock. Feet tucked under his arse, Malfoy used one hand hold his cheeks apart and the other to lift his sack out of the way. Hairless and pinked, Harry couldn’t quite believe what he was staring at.

“It’s so . . . pretty,” Harry mumbled. Malfoy, who hadn’t met Harry’s eye, suddenly looked straight at him, and Harry found the eager, almost innocent expression just as shocking as Malfoy’s cute little hole had been. 

“Surely you know a spell?” Harry hadn’t, until he’d stood in Malfoy’s bedroom and watched him wank two days ago. He said nothing however, and pointed his wand toward the precious furl. 

Malfoy eagerly slipped his fingers inside, and Harry bit his lip as two long digits began to work open the tight muscles of Malfoy’s backside. As he began to stroke his swell once more, Malfoy grew more animate than Harry had ever seen him. Moans and curses fell from Malfoy’s red mouth, and his body quivered and misshaped in his urge to please himself. 

“Yes,” and, “don’t stop,” were all Harry could bring himself to utter, and Malfoy didn’t stop until he was frozen in orgasm. The sweaty tufts of his hair blew in the wind from outside as his body clenched around fingers and spurted pearly globs along his tense stomach. As Malfoy collapsed back into the tub, Harry watched the come gather in the crease across his bellybutton. 

Malfoy reached for the tap, and Harry snapped from his haze. “Don’t,” he said, already moving to hand Malfoy his towel. “Clean up with this and get dressed.”

Malfoy eyed him curiously again, but moved to comply. Once he was fully dressed in his slacks and button-up, Malfoy offered to walk Harry to the door. Harry rolled his eyes and left without another word.


End file.
